Uprising
by toloveher
Summary: Sequel to Shine. Set to be about 2 weeks later.
1. Surprise

**AN: Sorry I made you wait so long for this, and how I made the first chapter so shitty. But I promise the second chapter is better and plus, it's in Ashley's point of view. So just hang in there with me. It gets better.**

**I hope you like this one.**

"I've never seen this place so messy," Glen said once he walked into the apartment. He checks on me every day now. When I told him what happened, he came straight to see me and ever since, he checks on me every day. It used to be every other day until he found out I stopped going to school. Then he checked up on me every single morning to take me to school and make me eat some breakfast. Today is a Saturday though, so he's here just to be here. As much as I'm thankful for him being here, I don't want him to be. He looked over at me, sitting on the couch watching TV, "Is she here?"

Today is a Saturday- one of Ashley's days off, but of course, now she's working every day.

"No," I looked up at him and sighed. "Of course not."

I can't remember Ashley being home for a week now. It's only been two weeks since I said no to her proposal. The night I told her no, she slept in the guest bedroom and never left. I'd see her, of course. I'd see her only leave and come back home. She wouldn't say anything to me, not even look at me. It would be like if she were living alone. I only saw her when she would come home and leave for work. But now I never see her. Not even when she leaves, or when she comes home. I don't even know if she comes home.

I can't blame her.

"I don't even know if she's at work," I sighed. That was the epitome of my worries. I didn't know where Ashley and I stood- if we were a couple, if we were on a break, or if we were still together- so she could be out fucking every girl on the street and I wouldn't even know. God knows she's not going to tell me. The press would, but the press tells me even when she's not doing it. "I don't even know where we stand."

"Mhm," Glen sat down next to me and set the food he brought for me down in front of me. He started taking it out of the bags for me too, because he knows I'm not going to do it myself. I don't do anything anymore. "I've heard."

"Excuse me?" I made a face, looking at him. He just rolled his eyes at me and laid out the food. He got me Subway today. He usually gets me something random from McDonalds or Jack in the Box. I think he's trying to tell me I'm fat. He got me an acai bowl this morning for breakfast.

"She's at work," He sniffled and went to go get me a drink, "I saw her this morning."

"Mmm," I took a bite from my sandwich. He got me my favorite. I didn't even know he knew my favorite. I never thought of Glen as a caring brother. I'm so happy he proved me wrong. "And how about all the other days, eh? Hah. I don't even want to know."

Glen rolled his eyes and set my Coke down in front of me," She was there too, Spence. She's not cheating on you or anything."

"Oh, and how would you know? I don't see her come home," I sighed and took another bite. Eating my feelings out for the win. "And how do I even consider it cheating when I don't even know where we stand? She could just be out there... being single. And I can' say anything about it, Glen."

"You really think Ashley would do that to you?" Glen raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed. He was right. She wouldn't do that. "Spence, I'm sure she's just working. I mean.. She hasn't thrown you out yet, so she's got to want you around at least a little bit. Don't worry about it."

I made a face. "I told Mom about what happened."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "What did she say?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I hung up right after because Ashley came home. I'm kind of scared to talk around her."

Glen sighed at that and took his vibrating phone out. He showed it to me; "MOM" was across the screen. Oh great.

"Hey mom, I'm with Spencer," he held the phone up between us. "You're on speaker."

"Oh, Spencer's there? Tell her I said hello and that I am very mad at her that she hasn't called me!" My mom said on the other line, making me roll my eyes. I don't think she knows there is such a thing as speaker phone. "That girl, I tell you. She never listens."

"Mom, I can hear you," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," My mom paused. "Hi Spence. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, mom," I sighed. "How are you?"

"What was that sigh about? I didn't like that sigh, Spencer. Are you alright?" My mom went on. I smiled.

"I'm fine, Mom. You've got nothing to worry about."

"So, your father and I have been talking.."

Uh oh.

"And we think that you should move back home," my mom finished. I wasn't expecting that. I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I know that you-"

"Mom, L.A is my home," I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know, but you and Ashley just broke up so-"

"Mom, we're still-" I cut myself off. I couldn't say that we were still together because for all I knew, we were just roommates. We didn't act like a couple anymore.

"Well, we just think it would be good for you to come back here for a bit. It could do you some good. Your Granddad misses you so much, Spencer. He keeps asking when you're going to visit again. So it may as well be now that you've got nothing going on with Ashley and such.." She paused. I sighed, looking down.

"Mom, I doubt that distance is going to make Ashley's and I's... situation any better."

"Okay, but you never know. Maybe when you come back home things will be better than ever, to both Ohio and L.A," she paused again and we heard ruffling on the other end. "Well I've got to go buy your tickets now. I'll call you both later. Love you both! Bye."

She hung up, to which we both sighed. I wasn't sure if my mom was being serious about the whole buy my ticket thing, but knowing my mother, she was. I sighed and looked at Glen. He was staring at me. I made a face, "What?"

"You've got to get Ashley back," he shrugged. "You know it."

I sighed again and rested my chin on my fist. He laid his hand on my shoulder. "Go see her. She's at work. Don't worry, Spence. She loves you. We all know that."

I nodded and the next thing I knew I was at AD Records' elevator. My nerves were on high and I could feel my body shaking. Literally shaking. Ashley's office was on the 18th floor and the elevator seemed to be going up quicker and slower than usual at the same time. My stomach felt queasy as if it were my wedding or something. My breathing wasn't steady, but I was sure it'd be fine once I saw Ashley.

But it wasn't. It was pretty much knocked out of me once I saw Ashley.

Ashley with Haley fucking Rider's lips on hers.


	2. Something Different

I don't sleep in my office.

I probably should though. Once I hit 21, AD records was already over and done with, on my own. My dad runs RPV records, which bursted into a huge success after he retired from his rock star ways. My dad and I don't really talk much, but he helped me start the label. He wanted it to be under his label, like a side sub investment, but I wanted this to be my own. I already had a couple of restaurants I owned, but this was something that I really loved, so I had to do it for me. I wanted it to myself. Before I met Spencer, I already had the loft, but I spent most of my nights here. Most of them were all nighters, but some nights I just wanted to be here. I wanted to be here or I just needed to be alone. I used to have an air mattress kept in my closet in my office, but I stopped using it once Spencer moved it. After I met Spencer, I never really felt the need to be alone.

I woke up at 5 in the morning to get here. Not because I needed to. In all reality, I didn't even have work today, but I don't want to be at home. It's too hard.

"Come in," I called to the knocking on my door. Craig came in, looking like the shy little Mama's boy he is. I sighed. This could only mean one thing. "Craig-"

"I heard that you signed it," He cleared his throat and sat down on the chair in front of my desk. I exhaled and went to grab him a drink. I had to expect this. Of all my girlfriends, he loved Spencer the most. Of course he would defend her. "I can't believe you signed it, Ash."

"I signed what?" I decided playing stupid would be a wonderful idea.

"Uh, do you really think your relationship with Spencer can handle a yearlong tour?" He made a face at me. This is the closest I've ever seen him get angry at me. It made me raise an eyebrow, as cocky as that sounds. "This is a year, Ashley. A year. Do you understand what difference a year can make?"

"Okay, for one, It's not for sure that the tour is going to last a year," I set down his coke in front of him. He rolled his eyes at my words. "And 2, so what? It doesn't seem like it really even matters, Craig."

"Are you joking, Ash? Seriously," he licked his lips and I sighed, looking down. "Contracts are for real, Ashley. You're going to have to go through with this tour no matter what state yours and Spencer's relationship is in. And what is distance going to do to it?"

"Nothing."

"Can you not be stupid for two seconds?" He made another face at me.

"I'm offended, Craig."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. He looked at me, "I just give a shit about you guys, really. And I know that Spencer is really hurting rig-"

"Do you?" I lifted my head up to look at him. My glance was cold. "Do you really?"

"How could she not be, Ash?"

I laughed at that. I didn't mean to, but how could he, how could everyone be so ridiculous?

I stood up and began to walk out.

"Craig," I turned back once I had gotten on the other side of the door, holding the door. "If you haven't forgotten, I proposed to her, okay? I was the one that asked her to marry me and she was the one to say no. I'm not the one that fucked up."

I could hear him sigh as the door shut.

I sighed as I walked away, running my temples. I could feel a headache coming on already. I already got all of this from everyone. Everyone seems to be taking Spencer's side other than Kyla, who downright hates her right now. When I told her what happened, I had to hold her back from going into Spencer and I's old bedroom and slapping her.

"Ashley," my assistant Carrie grabbed my arm to turn me around. I sighed. I wish I had gone out instead. I smiled fakely at her. "Your father wants to see you."

I dead panned. Fanfuckingtastic.

Today is going to be a fabulous day, I'm sure of it.

xxxx

I met Kyla downstairs of RPV records. She wanted to have lunch with me, so she brought a bunch of vegan food she got from her job (she called it her job, but I seriously have no idea what the hell she does, or if she even gets paid) and proceeded to shove it down my throat while asking me how fantastic I thought it tasted.

I'm sorry, but I thought it tasted like nothing.

"Do you have anything with meat?" I made a face at this gewy white soup thing. I couldn't even figure out what it was. Kyla sighed at me and started rumbling through her bag.

"I knew you'd say that," she brought out a Subway bag. I smiled. "Here."

Ah, my sister. Always taking care of me.

"Has the blonde moved out yet?" Kyla asked, taking a bite out of this thing wrapped in lettuce. I smirked at her. Like I said before, she now believes Spencer is the devil after she cheated on me. Before she was all excited about planning our wedding, but now... it's like this. "I hope she has. I'll come over and pack her things if you want me to."

"Haha," I smiled. "No, I don't want Spencer to move out."

"After everything and you still don't?" she made a face, looking at some homeless guy sitting in front of the building. Uh oh. I have a feeling she's going to go adopt him after I leave. "It's nice to know you're still in love."

"What?"

"Well, if you didn't really love her, you would have kicked her out by now," Kyla explained, looking back at me. "But you're keeping her around, so you obviously want her to stay. Plus, I doubt she's going anywhere."

"What makes you say that?"

"Where else does she have to go?"

"Kyla," I warned. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you guys still together?" She asked after awhile. I made a face. I didn't really know. I didn't really think it mattered much either. I just knew that Spencer and I would- maybe not would, but I certainly hope- be together again, so I didn't really care where we stood at the moment. I mean, even if she hurt me by denying my proposal, but that didn't mean I didn't want to be with her. How could I not?

"I don't know," I coughed. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

xxxx

"What's this I hear about a new tour?" My dad said once I walked into his office, where he was rustling papers at his desk. I smirked. He doesn't waste time. I shrugged and took a seat."Truth, Ashley."

"Truth," I sighed. There's no point in lying. He just sighed and took a seat, leaving all the papers at rest. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Your mother asked me to check up on you."

I made a face. They hate each other. "Why would she talk to you?"

"Well I guess she's concerned and frankly, so am I," he sighed, taking his glasses off. "You hate touring."

"Who said that?"

"You did."

"People change."

"Obviously."

"You're one to talk."

He just sighed at that. I didn't care if it crossed the line. We both knew it was true.

"Maybe I want to be like you, Dad," I sat up, pushing forward. He gritted his teeth. "Maybe I want to abandon my wife and kids to tour the world- to get addicted to every drug out there- to fuck random groupies in my tour bus. Maybe I want that, Dad. Have you ever thought of that? Maybe I want that life."

"No, Ashley. You don't," he shook his head, looking me straight in the eye. "You're the one that wants to settle down so fucking early in life, why don't you just do it already?

"Oh, I tried Dad. But she said no," I laughed sarcastically. He frowned at that. He never said it, but I secretly think he really liked Spencer. "So fuck it. Let's travel the world."

"What did you do now?" He made a face.

I rolled my eyes and walked out, not looking back for a second. "Fuck this."

xxx

Haley was waiting for me in my office when I got back. She smiled at me, gave me a hug longer than normal and kissed me on the cheek.

"How was Britain?" I smiled.

"British," she smiled back. I laughed. "Your mum told me what happened. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

And suddenly I feel like Ruben in Along Came Polly.

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked. "And what were you going to do?"

"Kick her fucking arse of course," she said with a straight face and I knew she wasn't joking. "How are you, love?"

"I'm okay, Haley." I smiled to which she smiled back. "I'm okay."

"You going to get back together with her?" She asked, still smiling, but now she was stroking my cheek.

"Mhm," I nodded. I couldn't really say, but I knew that I wanted to be with Spencer. "It's debatable."

"Mmm," She smirked. "You two belong together."

"Hah, you're just about the only one that knows it," She smiled and pecked me on the lips. We always did this when we saw each other. It wasn't anything. It never means anything. She cupped my face and scrunched her face up. "Well, I've got to go. Your mum is taking me to lunch, if you'd like to come. Ha, on second thought, I don't think you can."

I made a face, "And why is that?"

She pointed over to the door, where Spencer was standing looking all kinds of heartbroken.

Oh fuck.

"Yeah," Haley smirked and started walking away. "I think I'll use the back door. I'll call you later, Ash. Love you, bye."

I sighed as Spencer and I had our little staring competition. Half of me expected her to walk back into the elevator and go home, but she didn't. She walked toward me with that look on her face until she stood facing me. She didn't say anything for a long time. Just stared at me with that look of sorrow on her face that broke my heart. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"What Spencer?"

She made a face, "What was that?"

This was the longest conversation we've had in 2 weeks.

"It's just Haley."

"Really, Ashley?" she looked down, her eyes more tired than usual. I made a habit not to look at Spencer, so she looked quite different. She looked thinner, paler and looked exhausted. It made me frown. "We're really going back to that?"

I don't know why, but I said it, "You don't have to. You could always move out."

I didn't mean it, but it slipped. It slipped and I couldn't take it back.

She nodded, still looking down. She was defeated and a silent tear ran down her cheek, "Okay." She turned around. "Goodbye, Ashley."

And then she was gone.


	3. Back to the start

**AN: I like how a lot of you write long reviews. I like to know what you guys are thinking on the chapter.**

**Anyways, I think you guys are going to like this one. Or you're going to hate me for it, either one.**

**Enjoy.**

When Ashley and I were 'dating' for a year or so, she got a really bad fever that was so bad she could hardly do anything. She could barely walk, she couldn't eat and her temperature was 105+. Her voice dropped so low that she even lost it on the whole week she had it. Her face has been a teeny bit lower ever since. We were living together at the time; so of course, I took care of her every second. She didn't want me to, though. She always feels the need to be the macho one in the relationship. No, I take that back. I think that Ashley feels like she needs to be the macho one with everything. She always thinks that she needs to be strong, when she really doesn't. That's how it's always been with us.

_"You need to drink this," I sat down next to her laying form on the couch. I couldn't stand when Ashley was sick. She'd always just lay down and look miserable and it'd break my heart every second. I smiled to which she made a mad face at. "What?"_

_"I hope that isn't for me."_

_I looked down at the little Cherry flavored medicine tea bottle my mom recommended for me in my hands. Ashley's fever was starting to get really bad, so I called my mom immediately and asked her what to do. She said that this thing is the best and that the syrup works faster, even though it probably tastes like dirt. I got it right away._

_"Of course it is."_

_Ashley groaned, "Spenceeee. I can't keep anything down."_

_Her voice was raspier than ever._

_"It's just this tea thing that clears your sinus or whatever," I explained, reading the back of the box. She made a face again and buried her head into her pillow. I started to pour a cup of tea for her. Her eyes bugged out of her head immediately._

_"A cup?" she 'screamed' but with her voice, it only came out a teeny bit louder. "Spencer, please."_

_"Come on babe," I smiled at her and helped her sit up a bit. She scrunched her face up. I sighed, "The faster you get better, the faster you can get back to kissing me."_

_"We can do other things that don't involve kissing."_

_"Ashley."_

_"Actually, Wanna know what would really make me feel better?" she quirked her eyebrow at me. I made a face. Of course she can still manage to be a perv with this high of a fever. She frowned and sat up a bit more. "Okay, let's get this over with."_

_She took a sip with my help before turning her head away from me and spitting it out (quite dramatically, might I add) everywhere. She held her tongue out and made a variety of faces._

_"Ashley!"_

_"Okay, Spencer. I don't want to exaggerate or anything, but that tasted like a pregnant monkey's piss," she wiped her mouth while shaking her head violently. "That's absolutely disgusting."_

_I made a face. A pregnant monkey's piss._

_"Ashley, I miss kissing you," I smiled to which she made a 'what're you getting at' face. "So can we please just get you better so you can kiss me again? I miss your lips. I miss you."_

_"... I only get kisses?"_

_"Not just on the mouth."_

_She took the cup from me and downed the whole thing. Not without making another variety of faces, of course. I smiled and set the cup down. _

_"Mhmmm," Ashley laid back in the couch and closed her eyes. I brushed her hair out of her eyes. I could tell she was getting drowsy. That was one of the side effects. "Are you still going to take care of me when I'm old and wrinkly?"_

_I smiled, "Yes, Ashley. I most certainly will."_

_"Oh yeah? What if I want a monkey and... I want you to taste the pregnant monkey piss. Would you still love me?" She scratched the side of her face, which looked 23x more adorable than how it would have looked if she were... normal. Actually, no. She's always the epitome of adorable._

_I made a face, though. I didn't understand, but I smiled anyway. "Yes, Ashley. I'll still love you."_

_"Gewd," Ashley started smacking her lips together, "'Cause I always will."_

_Ashley was better the next day._

I don't think she remembers saying it because she wouldn't utter a word about love for another 2 years. I got used to it, though and stuck around because I couldn't bare to leave. It might sound horrible, but the reasons why I dealt with that shit wasn't because I wanted to, but because I didn't have a choice. Leaving Ashley wasn't an option for so long because I loved her far too much. I simply couldn't do anything else. Sticking around and dealing with everything was my only option.

But that memory was what I thought of when I got back to the loft after Ashley told me to move out. And for the first time, it didn't make me smile or fill me with glee. It made me want to get out. And that scared the fuck out of me.

"Hey," Craig walked into the loft. I sighed. I was back in the loft, gathering my things. My goal was to get out before Ashley came home. I didn't know where I was staying. I sure as hell couldn't go to the Davies'. They probably hate my guts now. Kyla has already written a few not-so-nice messages for me on my Wall. And once she was done, she deleted me, so I'm quite sure she isn't too happy with me. I just knew that I had to get out. "I knocked, but you weren't answering, so I decided to just come in."

"Oh," I made a face. I didn't hear any knocking. "Okay."

"Are you alright?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at my hands as I put another one of my shirts into one of my bags. "I saw what happened."

"Hah," I smiled. "Way to make me feel embarrassed even more, Craig."

"I'm sorry," he looked down. "Ashley loves you, you know. She's just... really fucking hurt right now, Spencer."

"I know."

"You know?" He asked, nodding his head. "Do you? I mean, I love you both. And I'm trying my best not to take sides with this, but do you really know that she's hurting?"

"How could she not be, Craig?" I looked up at him. "I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, but you're acting like it."

I made a face, "Excuse me?"

"It was stupid of you to cheat on her, Spence. I'm sorry, but someone had to say it. I know that you were sad and vulnerable and all of that, but you had Ashley. You could have confided in her. You knew that. And Ashley has been stupid too, but you should know by now that that is how her and Haley's relationship is and how it probably always will be. They don't see anything wrong with pecking each other from time to time because it isn't a big deal to them. If you have a problem with it, then you should talk to Ashley about that. Doesn't that make sense?" He licked his lips. "Have you two talked, at all?"

"No. Of course not."

"Do you blame her for it?"

I made a face at that.

"What?" He made a face right back. "You haven't approached her, right? So it must mean that you're resenting her for something. The Spencer I know would be all over her, chasing her and doing everything she can for as long as it takes. This isn't like you, Spence. This isn't like either of you!"

"It's complicated, Craig."

"Oh, is it? Really? What's so complicated in having a nice little sit down and talking it out? If you guys can't seek past your problems, then... that's okay because you two tried. Some people aren't meant to be together, but I know that you two are. You two are just being stupid," He shook his head. "You two love each other."

"Is that enough?" I licked my lips.

"Not always," he shrugged. "But with you two? Yeah."

I looked down and shoved another shirt into my bag. I knew that everything he said was true, but it was different hearing it from someone else. I knew that no matter what, I couldn't really leave Ashley. I'd always be there for her, even if it was just a little part of me. It's just if she wants me around or not. And right now, she doesn't.

"I'm just... going to give it time, Craig. I'm going to give her some space," I gathered my stuff in a corner.

"Two weeks isn't enough?"

"Apparently not," I smiled sadly and looked down.

He looked down at his hands, "Well, you can stay with me if you'd like. I promise not to lecture you anymore. I'll just be there if you want to talk at all."

"Thank you, Craig," I smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Well, I'm going to go to the deli downstairs and get us something," He gulped and started walking toward the door. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Hello Craig," my head whipped toward the door, to where Ashley stood. I swear that my heart stopped beating for a second. I immediately sprang off the couch as if it burned me. I frowned immediately after that. I sprang so quickly off it as if it were something I shouldn't have been touching, but got caught as I was about to drop it. As if it weren't mine a few days ago. That it wasn't in the house that I lived in.

It made me want to cry.

"Hey Ashley," he pushed her in and closed the door immediately behind him. I sighed. He set us up.

We don't even have a deli downstairs.

Ashley turned around toward me and her expression went from nothing to surprise in less than a second. My bags were at my feet and her eyes seemed glued to them. I frowned again. Now I felt guilty, but I wasn't sure what that meant. Guilty because this wasn't what I was supposed to do, or guilty because I made Ashley feel bad?

I couldn't tell who I was feeling for anymore.

"You're all packed," she lazily pointed to the bags and looked at me. It broke my heart for some reason and I don't know why.

"You asked me to."

She nodded, looking down and gulped. Her eyes didn't meet mine when she looked up because she looked straight to the ceiling. I looked into hers, though. And they were duller than they were supposed to be. They were empty again and all I wanted to do was fill them.

But that simply wasn't my job anymore.

"Uh... where are you staying?"

"With Craig," I nodded, folding my arms across my chest. "He set us up."

"Yeah... He loves us together."

"I do too."

"What?" she looked up at me, real wonder in her eyes now that I could see them. I shook my head, cleared my throat and immediately collected myself.

"Nothing," I faked a cough. "What does where I'm staying matter anyway?"

She made a face, "Because I care about you. Because I want you safe."

She said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world. And for some people, it probably was.

I don't know what came over me, but I walked the feet toward her and pulled her into a hug that I never wanted to end. My arms were wrapped around her neck and she seemed too shocked to do anything for a bit. The anxiety of whether that it was because of that, or because she simply didn't want to touch me made me shake, but once she felt me shake, she wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tighter. That only made me shake more. I hadn't touched her for so long that I didn't want to let do. And the thought of not touching her again ran across my mind and it scared me so much that I held her as close as possible, trying to memorize everything I could; from her scent to the way her body felt against mine- basically everything I couldn't forget and what would end up haunting me.

She pulled away first and that's when the first tear drop fell.

I couldn't tell if it was a goodbye hug or not, but I couldn't take this anymore. I gathered my bags, kissed her cheek and started walking toward the door.

"Take care, Ash. I don't know if I forgot anything, but let me know, I guess," I wiped my face and kept shaking. Ashley slowly turned toward me. Her face mirrored mine. I couldn't look at her. "I love you, Ashley." I sighed and moved to open the door.

"Spence, wait! I..."


	4. Back to you

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I changed how I was going to take this story so the Davies are going to be in it more. I'm not sure if that's a spoiler or not, so I apologize if you consider it one. I'm thinking about writing prequels for I Swear This Time I Mean It and Before Today, but I'm not sure because I haven't finished these yet. So let me know what you think?**

**I'll update Us and Cosmic Love soon. And I'm planning on updating Micro Melodies by Wednesday or something. **

**The italics are the continuation of the last chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Remember to please tell me what you think. **

**Also, hugbuddy13 motivated me to actually get off my ass and update.**

**Enjoy.**

"I just want you to know that I absolutely hate you for what you've done to my sister."

I looked up to find the owner of the voice, whom happened to be my ex future sister in law, Lana with that famous Davies smirk on her face that I know too well. I raised an eyebrow at her as she took the seat across from me. I looked around- I was still in Starbucks. Lana was never really the coffee type- she was more of a JD type. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. For one, I rarely see Lana out in the mornings, and she actually sat down with me instead of just bitching me out and leaving, which is what I suspect Kyla to do if I ever see her again.

Lana reached over and took a sip of my coffee without saying anything. She's so much like Ashley it's ridiculous.

"What're you doing out, let alone awake? Last time I checked, it wasn't past 3 yet," I smiled at her. She returned it.

Her and Ashley have the same smile.

"One, I'm not Ashley. And two, I wake up a two, not three." she smirked, putting my empty coffee cup down. "Nah, Kyla's got me doing some bullshit charity thing. She told me it would help better myself."

"That's usually the idea."

"Oh, maybe you and Ashley should do it together then."

"Funny."

"Not at all, actually. Heck, if Kyla didn't hate your guts, she'd probably have you doing this shit with me too."

"Do you think she's ever going to forgive me?"

"Kyla?"

"Yes."

"I think the only person's forgiveness you should be worried about right now is Ashley's."

"Uhm, no. Not true, not at all."

I looked up to find Kyla, coffee at hand (which eased some of my worries) making a face at me. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I was not expecting this shit this morning.

"Hey Ky-"

"No no no, don't you 'hey Kyla' me," she mocked my voice to make me sound like a 3 year old girl going through early puberty. I scrunched my face up. Here we go. "I hate you."

"I know-"

"And you're dumb. You are so dumb, fo real."

Oh hey, Antoine Dodson.

"Kyla, calm down." Lana pulled a chair over to our table. "Sit down."

Okay.

This should be good.

"Whatever," Kyla stubbornly sat down, her glare not faltering.

This should be fun.

"Kyla, I know you hate me right now-"

"Oh, I do."

"Like I said, I know-"

"No, like you don't know how much. Like, I am Regina George."

I made a face, "... Okay. Anyways-"

"What're you doing here?"

"Ky-"

"Nooo," she stretched out the word to make me shut up. "I mean, what are you doing... in Starbucks? Why aren't you at home, trying to make everything better- trying to make everything okay again?"

Good fucking question.

"I'm not mad at you for what you did to Ash. No, actually, that's a lie. I am. But that's the least of it," she sighed. I didn't really know how to feel about that, so I kept my mouth shut. She didn't seem to mind much. "I'm mad that you two aren't doing anything to fix your relationship when you both know that you want to be together- that you two want to be happy together. You two really need to grow up if you want to make it work."

"I'm an adult, Kyla-"

"Then stop acting like a child."

"I just think that it'd be best if we were away from each other right now." Not really the truth, but not a lie either. Ashley wanted us to be apart (well, that's just what she said- I'm not sure if that's what she really wants) so we are apart. I want what she wants. No, actually all that I wanted to do was be with Ashley. I wanted to stay with her and try to work things out, but it's just that that isn't what she wants and I have to respect that.

"Yeah, but you've been away from her," Kyla stated with a bit of force that didn't go unnoticed. She looked plain out irritated with me now and to be honest, it kind of scared me. The Davies girls are frightening when they're angry.

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged.

The truth.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I know what I want," I shrugged again. Kyla's face didn't falter and Lana seemed to be incredibly interested in her coffee cup. "I want Ashley. And quite frankly... being away from her isn't going to change that, Kyla. Nothing will."

Kyla stood up quickly, which made me frown. That was supposed to keep her around. "Oh yeah? Well go tell her that. Come on, Lana. Let's go."

With that, Kyla walked away, flipping her hair in the process.

I officially hate women.

"Hey," Lana put her hand on my shoulder, now standing as I sighed. "It'll be okay, yeah? Just give it time."

She patted my head and followed her sister out. I sighed as I watched them walk away. I think that I've gotten enough reality checks this week.

Everyone is just making up for lost time, I guess.

_"I..." Ashley started, but being Ashley, she didn't finish. Her hands were reaching out for me, but it seemed like once she realized what she was doing, she pulled back. I looked down at her hand and it was shaking. My heart softened._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I..." she didn't finish again, still looking down at her shoes. She dropped her hands as if she had given up. I sighed as more tears came._

_This has got to be one of the worst days of my life._

_"Ashley, if you have something to say, can you please just say it."_

_Ashley sighed, shook her head and stood up straight. I guess I said something wrong. "I just hope you'll be okay. I'm always here, Spencer."_

_I nodded and the tears left me. I walked out before she could see them._

_But I swear I heard, "I hope you come back to me," right as the door shut._

"Oh wow."

I looked up again to find a real stranger. She looked pretty young- not a day over 21- with her short brown hair and mocha eyes. She was cute, very cute actually, but all she did for me was make me think about Ashley and that was the last thing that I wanted to think about.

"Was that Kyla and Lana Davies?" She smiled as she spoke.

I fought back a sigh. I didn't feel like talking to fans today. I ran a hand through my hair, "Yes that was them."

"Oh wow... they're so beautiful," She smiled again, watching them walk away for a bit too. I sighed again and looked down. Her eyebrows knitted as she put two and two together. I really hope she doesn't make this into a big deal.

"I know who you are!" There you go. I smiled politely. "You're Ashley Davies' ex girlfriend."

"Or girlfriend," I smirked at her, "Depends on what magazine you read."

She chuckled and sat down. I made a face. I guess she's planning on sticking around.

"I like you," she smiled, putting her coffee down on the table. I made a face at that, not really knowing what to say. "You're Spencer Carlin. My sister is a lesbian and she never stops talking about you."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I love how you added it in that she's a lesbian."

She rolled her eyes at that, which made me quirk an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that my sister like... worships you. She runs a site dedicated to you. And if it makes it any better, I dig the pussy too."

I knitted my eyebrows. I didn't really know what to say to that. I've never had someone so... overbearing before. So in-your-face. I didn't know how to react to her. "Oh... kay. Thank you for that."

I sat up to get ready to leave, but she stuck her hand out, "I'm Casey."

"Hello Casey," I smiled politely and shook her hand. I wanted to leave- it's not that I didn't want to be around her or anything (she seemed like a really sweet girl), I'd just rather... avoid everything Ashley related right now. And what do you talk about with fans of your ex' family, anyway? Regardless, she smiled at me.

"So I take it that you two actually did break up then?" She smirked a smirk that looked too much like Ashley's and I didn't like it one bit. It was the mysterious kind of smirk. The 'you don't know me, but I know you' smirk. A smirk that you only give people you can destroy. It's not a sight you'd like to see.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why should I tell you anything? So you can run off and sell it to some bullshit magazine?"

She just smirked even harder at that, "No, not at all. I'm just making conversation, sweetie. My sister adores you two, and I wouldn't want to break my sister's heart now, would I?"

I shrugged. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Anyways, I was just saying. I mean, Ashley is absent right now, so it's quite obvious that you two broke up," She looked to the side for a bit, "Plus, I'm sure the paps already have a better story brewing up with those cameras."

I looked over to where she was looking and found some dude with a camera, snapping away at us. I sighed, looking back to the table. I was far too defeated to actually get up and move. Plus, it was only one guy, so it couldn't be that bad. Plus, I'm sure the paparazzi and the press have something better to write about/stalk right now rather than the epic tales of my caffeine addiction.

"Shit," I rubbed my head. I could feel a headache coming on already. "Ashley isn't going to like this."

"What do _you_ like?" She smiled again, resting her hands on the table. I made a face. This girl is way too happy in the morning.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you like, Spencer?"

I could feel my eyebrows begin to sink into each other, "Uhm..."

"So why'd you two break up anyway?" She took my coffee from me and took a sip, leaving me completely mesmerized. She made a face at me once she saw mine, "What's wrong?"

"Do you come from a country where it's okay for you to just steal people's food?"

"Technically, this is a drink," she set it down on the table again. "And we know each other."

"Excuse me?"

"We know each other!" She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Well not really, but my sister probably knows every single thing about you."

"I doubt that," I sighed, wanting to get up and leave, but I knew that I couldn't. It's not like I had anything else to do other than study, but it's not like I had anyone to come home to anymore. I had Craig, but he spent most of his time with his new 'friend that's a girl.' I sighed again and leaned back in my chair. May as well. "What's your name?"

She made a face, "I already told you. My name is Casey."

"Oh," I gulped. I'm already looking like a rude bitch- how fantastic. If she really does go to the press after this, that'd just be so lovely for me. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

"It's fine," she smiled politely. I smiled in return. "I can't tell you how excited I am to tell you that my sister is going to be so jealous when she finds out that I'm talking to Spencer Carlin."

I smiled sarcastically, nodding while doing so to make it seem like I was interested, "What's your sister's name?"

"Carly."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Carly, being the chick that was my biggest fan? Or is Carly just a common name? "Carly..." I paused and scouted my memory for her last name. We had gone to emailing a few times and it surprised me when she didn't broadcast our conversations on the internet. "Carly Cambridge?"

"Yes ma'am," Casey smiled at me.

I smirked, "Carly and Casey. Cute."

"I know right. And our parents' names are Creighton and Caroline," She smiled even wider and her eyes seemed to brighten up. I'm guessing this girl loves her family. It was quite cute. "So what're you doing, sitting in a coffee shop all in your lonesome? Getting over a biter break up, perhaps?"

I sighed. I thought she would have dropped that by now. "Can't a girl just enjoy a cup of coffee alone?"

"Of course," She smirked. She's too much like Ashley. "So I saw that new photo up and all the christians are going totally apeshit over it. What kind of-"

"Wait," I cut her off, making a face. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me confused. "That picture that was released a few days ago. The one that's so 'controversial' and it's on CNN or whatever."

I made a face. She just shrugged, standing up and walking away, "Thanks for the coffee, Spencer."

I have to get home.

xxxx

My plan was to go back to Craig's immediately to go see what the fuck this picture was, but being the idiot I am, I had left my laptop at Ashley's. So then I went searching Craig's apartment for one and I started to believe that being the weird hippie he is, he doesn't own one. But once I found an ancient one, he had it password protected.

So, of course (what I thought at the time) my only option was to, of course, go to my ex's house and retrieve my abandoned laptop.

I didn't necessarily return my key when I left Ashley's. Well, I did. I returned the one she knows I have. But I never told her that I had made a copy, which I kept. So it wasn't a bitch to get in.

The feelings were though, as they always are.

No one was home, thankfully. I checked every room and there was only Kiki in attendance, whom meow'd at me and bumped her head against my shin so that I'd pet her. Once I did pet her though, I realized how much I missed that bitchy cat and hugged the living hell out of her, to which she kind of growled at me and walked away.

I hate cats.

"Bitch," I made a face as she walked away. I sighed once I found my laptop sitting on the counter. I opened it up and turned it on. The loft felt different. More... depressing. Empty. Like it had been abandoned. It didn't help that it was almost half empty since all of my stuff was gone. It made the frown on my face permanent.

What was on the Yahoo homepage didn't help at all, either.

The leading story: Right or wrong? Ashley Davies and girlfriend grope each other outside of a Catholic church.

They included photos of Ashley and I outside of the church, kissing at my Grandmother's funeral.

I didn't even know what to feel.

But the door bursting open didn't give me time to feel, anyway.

"Ashley, keep your feet up. One in front of the other," Aiden walked in with an obviously drunk Ashley hanging off his shoulder. My eyes widened. I couldn't tell if Ashley was conscious or not. Aiden's eyes widened once he saw me, before looking down to catch Ashley when her legs failed her. "Hey Spencer."

"Didn't I tell you naut to say ger name?" Ashley slurred, making me frown. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and caught Ashley when she suddenly fell, confirming to me that she had passed out. I moved to help him but he shook his head at me, pulling Ashley into his arms bridal style.

"You really did a number on her, Spencer." He set her down on the couch before looking up at me, still frowning. "She hasn't had much, but she needs to sleep it off. She'll be fine in a few hours or something."

"Thanks for bring her home," I sat down in front of Ashley, looking at her sleeping form.

"Take care of her, okay?" He smiled sadly. I sent one right back. His smile turned a bit, "It seems like you haven't been lately."

I gulped, looking up to look him in the eye. "I will, Aiden."

He smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder before walking out. I sighed.

"I didn't want you to go, you know." Ashley slurred, her eyes still closed. I looked at her, surprised. Now I know she knows I'm here. "I neber vant chu to go."

The waterworks are back on.

I grabbed her hand, "I'm not going anywhere, Ashley."

I meant it.

I mean it.

She smiled before looking into my eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot. "What did I do, Spencer? What the fuck did I do?"

I have to be ready for this.


End file.
